Talk:Norse Guide (The Old Gods)/@comment-213.64.209.212-20130802190903/@comment-5090014-20131019213248
I know that you get to do great holy wars but this is in the late 800s early 900s. You still have to wait untill 1100 in order to do the great holy war. As for avoiding catholic conversion you can just decline the missionary and imprison him. This will most likely piss off the person that send him but you can live with that. Having gavelkind just means you gotta practice assassination of your own kind without getting detected. If you dont wanna save and reload alot then reformation as fast as possible is the way to go. Also setting it to primgeniture isnt that great. Elective will make sure you can pick whoever you want (dont ever pick a old guy as your next ruler since it requires some time before your vassals will like you enough to take your choice for a heir). I mean who would want their next ruler to be a drooling moron cause you got unlucky thus forcing you to assassinate your own son. Also with elective you will get a bonus with all your vassals. As for the crown authority the ammount of troops you get is based on how well they like you not your crown authority. Crown authority just sets the least ammount of troops they are forced to give you. IE if they hate your guts they will give you this ammount instead. While you usualy want atleast medium to avoid stupid wars right after succession or if you waste alot of troops in a war. I will also assume you got the legacy of rome DLC so that you can use retinues that will help it even more to squash any silly vassals that want to rebell, reformed or not. As for expanding its easier when your not reformed because you dont get a penalty VS other pagans. IE you can attack any other religions territories with ease. While if you reform any territory in finland you havent taken will be very hard to take cause you can only have like 1000 troops in any 1 province. Also: The province Zeeland is NOT a independant province. Its controlled by the kingdom of lotharingia. Though you may get lucky when holding the 3 nordic religious provinces that you can reform this isnt always the case. You also dont have to aid your brittish cousins either just accept their invitation and leave them to it. They should be able to do it by themselves. As for the easiest norse ruler to play i would say its the king of jylland who gets to do a prepared invasion. The hardest to play is the king of könugardr (kiev) mostly cause of the starting position and that you will have no chance in hell of gaining controll of any of the holy sites untill much later. Also having to deal with the tengri is a nightmare since they can do invasions on whatever kingdom they choose whenever they want to just like muslims.